


Rapunzel

by Daanny



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10092017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daanny/pseuds/Daanny
Summary: Oreshi struggles with the separation from Bokushi, and then struggles with Bokushi vanishing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based off of the song Rapunzel by n-buna  
> chomaiyo's version of this song is especially touching (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ddDSWfDMoqQ)  
> special thanks to Hazuki no Yume for subbing the song

Akashi doesn’t remember how long it’s been since he’s been locked up in this darkness.

There is nothing in this room to provoke the sense of danger from Akashi; there is nothing inside this room at all. Only a simple, quiet, tranquil darkness fills the entirety of it. Akashi sinks deeper into it every day without fear.

There is nothing to see, so Akashi closes his eyes.

Behind shut eyelids, he can still make out the shapes of twinkling stars in the night sky, the flowers bending lazily in the breeze, the companion that only Akashi himself can see.

He feels streaks of wetness run past his cheeks.

Akashi trusts his companion with his everything: they _are_ the same person, and there is no way to deny it. But he can't help but miss the simple days, the days they used to lay on top of blooming wild flowers and count the stars. Now all of Akashi’s responsibilities is pushed upon _him_ , and Akashi simply sinks slowly into the darkness.

Akashi wishes for the simple days of spring, of the beginning. And as those thoughts form in his mind, the cool autumn sun washes out the image behind his eyes, and a late autumn shower drenches the flowers, and takes away Akashi’s warmth. Perhaps this is his payment for the days in spring they spent together. It is only fair. After all, you can't get more “wrong” than longing for the time spent with their own alter persona.

Wishing to see him, wanting to be beside him, Akashi understands these thoughts are useless. He opens his eyes and sees nothing but a black that stretches out in every direction. _Exactly. It’s useless._

There is nothing in the present, and Akashi looks into the past. He remembers the dreams they had of flying to the moon, of diving between the stars. But now the rain of impossibility washes that all away and forces Akashi’s eyes shut again. What would be his punishment for turning his eyes away from _him_ again? If not even God would tell him anything, would he ever be forgiven by anyone?

In this darkness without even the slightest hint of light, waiting for the help that will never arrive, Akashi drifts into dreams again. He sees himself as a child, peering out from a tall, tall tower, waiting for the Prince to rescue him from the witch that is loneliness. The child holds out a hand and waits. Flowers fall, trees wilt, snow melts before everything repeats again. Tears flow out of the child’s eyes, but the child never makes so much as a sound. After the third time snow melts, someone finally grasps the child’s hand, someone with the same face, and an eye that glowed yellow.

In a world that they live in, it should be obvious that the two need wave goodbye and say their farewells. Akashi understands that, and he knows that _he_ , too, understands.

* * *

A pain in his chest forms as he looks up into the piercing lights of the basketball court. The wildflowers they played with are drenched in the late autumn shower and have long rotted away. If this goodbye is the only price he has to pay for the time he spent together with _him_ , for the victory of this match…

His punishment would be the weakness brought on by their time together.

Bokushi closes their eyes, and Akashi opens them.

He steals the ball from Nash.

* * *

Akashi waits for the autumn shower to end and spring to come.

But perhaps it never will.


End file.
